


Michael's New Toy

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is written for the admin from a Lucifer fan fiction group I am in. The girl in the story is her since she is a perv.





	Michael's New Toy

Michael stood there looking at the woman who was strapped down on the table. His face had a rather wicked smile on his face as he leaned against the wall watching her twitch on the table. His eyes were on her pussy as he watched the vibrator going to town in her pussy. He moved his hands in his pockets were the remote was and he turned it up another notch as she bucked hard in the table a couple times as she screamed bloody murder as she came for him. He was glad before this started his brother had put a ball gag in. Otherwise, he might go deaf from that one scream she just let loose on the world. He just let it keep running for a while before he dropped it down to low to let her catch her breath for a moment or two. Before he put it to max speed and that's where she really started to twitch and spazz on the table almost breaking her self in half as she came two more times in a row. He chuckled darkly before he turned the vibrator off and walked over and pulled it out of her as she gasped around the gag. "Good girl." He muttered softly as he patted her left breast then.

Michael walked over and put the vibrator down before he looked at the cat o nine tails, the paddle, or the whip as he thought about it for a moment and grabbed the cat o nine tails off the wall and turned back to his victim I mean plaything. And ran it down her face and body a couple times as she lay there helpless on the table before he reared back and swatted her breasts and got a gasp and a surged forward before settling back down with a moan. Michael smirked before he not only did it again but another time before he used it against her upper thighs as well. The girl let out a soft groan before Michael moved back to the wall and hung up the cat o nine tails and took the paddle off the wall. He grinned to himself as he turned towards her and flicked his fingers against it. "Nice and sturdy." He said with that wicked grin on his face that would seem more at home on his baby brother's face than on his. He walked over and paddled her pussy with it a few times before she clenched her teeth around the ball gag in her mouth almost biting the thing in half. Michael smirked softly as he placed the paddle down on the table before he uncuffed her hands. "Forward." He said pushing the girl forward before he took her hands and cuffed them behind her back.

Michael tried to push her forward onto her knee's when he mentally shook his head before he uncuffed her ankles. "On your knee's on the table slut." He muttered as he mentally counted to ten as he grabbed the paddle back up again and swatted her behind hard for taking too slow in his book to get to where he wanted her to be in. "Faster cum bucket." He muttered before he swatted her behind again once she got to where he wanted her to be. But unlike before it wasn't as harsh as before. He walked back to the wall and hung up the paddle and grabbed the whip in his hand and smirked as he walked back over to her. He reached under her and cupped her pussy and smirked at how drenched she is. "After all of this and you still want more you cum bucket slut." He said just as she moaned around the gag. "Good answer. You keep that up I just might give you that cum your so craving right now." He ran the whip lightly down her back as he removed his hand from her pussy. He watched her shutter before he whipped not only her back and behind ten times each. Before he took the whip and whipped her behind a few times before patted her on her head. "You get a brief break before more fun keep's coming Heather."

Michael walked over to the wall and hung up the whip before he grabbed the water bottle and walked back over to her. Michael helped her to sit as best as she could on her sore pussy before he removed the ball gag and the handcuffs. "The blindfold stays on for now. The water is in front of you." He said simply as he uncuffed her hands from behind her back. "Drink." He said simply as he walked away from her to a far-off chair to sit there and watch her quietly. Michael noticed she was about to ask him something as he poured himself a cup of tea before he spoke. "Drink but don't speak. Where still not done here Heather." He watched as she mutely nodded her head as she carefully moved her arms around to pick up the water bottle and started to drink it a little too quickly at first. "Slowly or the next thing I shove down your throat over and over again. Will be my cock until I decide to cum not when you think I should you cum bucket." He said with a threat in his voice as he spoke kind of harshly to her. He smirked when he heard her moan before she went back to drinking her water slowly.

Michael took a sip of his tea before he placed the cup down. "That's enough water." He said simply as he walked over and took the water from her. "Lay back with your legs spread." He said turning to the table and picked up something and turned back around towards her. "Put your hands under your head. Your allowed to moan and whimper but do not speak." He stood there waiting near her side until she did that. He pinched her left nipple and got a moan out of her. She gasped sharply when he placed a nipple clamp on her left nipple. Before he did the same treatment to her right one as well. "Breath." He said simply before he went back to the table and picked up a pussy pump and reached between her legs and swatted her pussy a couple times as she moaned even after he trusted two fingers into her pussy a few times before he pulled his fingers out and placed a vaginal pump over her pussy and pumped it up until he got a low groan from her. "I said moans and whimpers only slut." He said simply as he noticed she tried to twitch slightly. "Stay still or I will strap you to the table or you will get the punishment if you don't start listening to me." He said simply as he walked over to a cooler and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a can of whip cream.

He popped the lid off and shook it as he walked back over to her. "Now for a little light snack." He chuckled darkly before he ran a line of whip cream down her throat. He leaned forward and licked it off of her slowly before he nipped her throat when he thought her moan was turning into a groan. He spent the rest of the can use it here or there on her body licking it off before he nipped the spot he left clean. When he pulled back he smirked when she let out a whimper. "Another time I in another place I might have let you lick it off of me. But right now you are under my control Heather." He flicked one of her nipples as she groaned again. "Yes, you are going to be punished after all of this you naughty girl." He removed her nipple clamp's before he flicked them getting a growl out of her. "Yes well, now my favorite part it will hurt." He chuckled darkly as he released the pump as she threw her head back bending back sharply as she cummed all over the table even squirting up the wall as well too. "Good girl." He said simply as he placed the clamp's and pump on the table. "Sit up and swing your legs to the side." He said before he walked over to her and removed the blindfold from her face. He watched her face as she blinked a couple times as she looked into his face. She opened her mouth to say something when Michael placed a finger against her lips. "No speaking." He pointed at the saddle with a dildo on it. "Climb on while I tie you up." He stood there waiting for a moment until he swatted her behind. "Move faster."

Michael waited until he saw the dildo vanish into her pussy as she hung in the air slightly. "Lovely." He said with a smirk before he tied her legs together, her arms behind her back and placed the ball gag in her mouth. "Ride it when it starts." He said with a smirk as he goes back to his chair and sat down. He didn't notice the strange look he got from her as he took his seat. He pulled out a controller and started her ride on slow at first. "Yes, that's it like you are riding a horse or a cock." He said with a wicked grin. "Just think of it as riding my penis all the way home and back." He said simply before he picked up his tea as he slowly sped up her ride. Michael just sat back and enjoyed the show as he finished not only his cup of tea but his pot of tea. He glanced at the controller and smirked when he noticed how high up it was. He stood up and looked at her. "Watch me." He said as she turned her dreamy eyes towards him as Michael unbuttoned his shirt and placed it to the side before he removed his pants. She moaned when she noticed he wasn't wearing boxers as he stood before her with the controller in his one hand. 

And with his other hand, he wrapped it around his cock before he slowly started to stroke his semi-hard cock. "You want this don't you slut?" She moaned as she tried to nod her head as her eyes fixated on his cock. "You want it down your throat fucking you there until your throat is sore and raw until I cum. Or did you want it shoved so far up your pussy it came out of your throat as I fuck you so hard you will feel it for days if not weeks to come every time you sit in a chair? Or would you rather I shove it up your ass. So many choices so little time left in our game, Heather." He let his now rock hard cock go as he turned her controller up to max as she was bucking on the thing hard. He kind of wondered if the saddle would hold up as she threw back her head and if her mouth was free she would have screamed her bloody lungs out. "Very good slut." He said as he turned the saddle off as he walks over and unties her before he help's her off of the rig. "Kneel." He said simply as he looked at her now tired face and just stood there looking at her coldly. "I will not say again kneel with your mouth open cum bucket." He pushed her shoulders down when she didn't move fast enough as she knelt down before him with her mouth opened wide.

Michael took his cock in hand and aimed the head of his cock at her mouth as he stroked himself a few more times before he came in her mouth and across her face and front. It looked like someone had splatted white paint over her front body as he stood there catching his breath. "Up and lean over the table with your legs spread." He noticed how tired she looked now. Or he just finally decided to notice it as he walked over to the table and grabbed something and her panties from the pile of her clothes there. He walked over to her and gentilish shoved two ben wa balls into her pussy with a moan from her. He bent down and put her legs through her panties and pulled them up over her hip's. He leaned over her and whispered hotly in her ear. "They stay in your pussy until next time." He patted her behind before he stood up and walked over to his clothes and got dressed before he walked out of the room. He glared at the person standing there waiting on him. 

"Enjoy listening to me and her?" Lucifer just grinned at him. "You could have broken her brother." Michael rolled his eyes slightly. "Not bloody likely baby brother. Besides what does your wife think of you hanging outside places like this hmm?" Lucifer grinned at him. "She doesn't mind as long as I only go into the rooms with her and her alone." He said simply as he walked off dragging his brother with him. "Time for a drink don't you think?" Lucifer said grinning dragging his brother along with him as they headed to his club Lux for some drinks and to check out the scene of people around them. "I think I just might keep my new toy. Just like you have kept your wife, brother." Michael muttered to himself knowing his baby brother could hear him and not really caring either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Heather from the LuciFans Fanfiction group on Facebook.


End file.
